


Lucky Strike.

by flirtsten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Taeyong and Johnny are awkward, Ten and Jaehyun are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtsten/pseuds/flirtsten
Summary: Ten has recently moved from Bangkok to Chicago and is starting a new highschool very soon. Johnny has lived in Chicago his whole life, has many friends, and is doing well in school. How will the two boys meet ?





	1. first day unravels

**Author's Note:**

> i made this playlist to listen to while reading ! there is a song by the name of this au in there too ! [https://open.spotify.com/user/yoongibtw/playlist/1Zo2ldqEIn3yscSrcqbvbs?si=-L3-wivCSSyA8C54pYPzbA](url)

Sixteen year old photography student, Johnny seo, lived as an ordinary teenager having lived in Chicago for his entire life. For quite a few years now, he had deeply enjoyed photography and decided to pursue it when joining high school. Johnny was happy with his school life because he had many close friends and was doing well in his studies.

Ten Chittaphon, a fifteen year old art student was preparing for joining a new school in a completely foreign country. He had recently moved to Chicago from Bangkok due to his parent’s business related issues. Although he was nervous since it was such a huge change, a small part of him was excited to see what the new city would be like and what experiences he would face there.

 

johnny’s diary [ 13-08-18 ]

today was a pretty good day ! i’m going back to school after the summer break tomorrow and i can’t wait to see jaehyun. we haven’t seen each other since last school year since he’s been on holiday. he’s been telling me how great it is though haha.  
anyways i need to pack my last few things for school tomorrow and make sure i’ve finished all the school work i was set now.

 

ten’s diary [ 13-08-18 ]

school is starting tomorrow and i’m so so worried. what if i don’t find enough friends ? i’ve only just moved here and i hardly know the place yet. i’m sure i need to stop worrying, i’ll make loads of friends and it’ll be fine.

Johnny had already made sure to pack as many things as he thought was necessary into his school bag. He began to pace around his cluttered bedroom worrying over whether he had completed all of his school work. The thought of seeing Jaehyun and the rest of his close friends entered his mind, relaxing him and converting the feeling of stress to excitement. He rapidly finished all of the extra work he had been set from the previous school year and proceeded to launch himself on to his huge, comforting bed. “Now I don’t have anything to be stressed over!” He sighed while relaxing into the soft sheets covering the mattress. 

 

[ a few streets away ]

Ten, perched on the edge of the soft, white expanse of his bed, was still overthinking the fact that he was really going to start at a completely new school. Tomorrow. The stress about the following day entered his thoughts again. There seemed to be so many things to worry about and the school year hadn’t even started yet. He lay, staring up at the ceiling of his new room for the rest of the evening in attempt to relax.

A soft, familiar voice interrupted Johnny’s thoughts: “Johnny, sweetheart! Dinner is on the table now!” his mother yelled. He swung open his bedroom door without a second thought. He was starving. The comforting smell of his mother’s home cooked bolognese entered his senses. “Thanks mom!” Johnny exclaimed. “It looks delicious, as usual!” He slouched down at the table in front of his parents. “So, are you finished packing for school tomorrow?” his father chimed. Johnny thought for a second before answering. “Yeah, pretty much! I’m sure I’ve forgotten a few things but i can always sort that out later.” His father smiled back warmly and they continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

Once they had all finished the delicious meal, Johnny decided to walk around the area for a small photography session. As soon as he stepped out of the door, the fresh wind hit his face. He didn’t mind since it was nice to get out and do something he was very passionate about. Photography had been a big part of his life since he was in middle school. His parents bought him a camera and he fell in love with the activity immediately. As he strolled down the vast expanse of his front garden, he wondered to himself where he should go first.

A beautiful place to take photos was the local park just down the road from his house. It had colossal trees that had been there for years. The strong wind caressed the gorgeous cherry blossoms and he thought it would be a great photo opportunity. He made an effort to let the setting sun shine through the branches and to perfectly capture the beauty of the individual blossoms. Once he took the photo, he took a quick look at the screen of his camera. “Perfect!” he exclaimed to himself. Shortly after, he decided to stroll around the area, making the most of the time he had left before school. When he got back to the comfort of his own home, it was late enough to start getting ready to go to sleep. Quarter of an hour later, after a quick shower, Johnny stuffed his last few supplies into his bag for the next day. He slipped into his comfortable bed and grabbed his phone to text his closest friend.

 

Johnny: hey jaehyun ! can’t wait to see you again tomorrow <3

Jaehyun: yeah it feels like i haven’t seen you in forever haha

Johnny: finished all of your homework yet ?

Jaehyun: omg jsgjk nooo i should probably do some now

Johnny: lmaoo okay goodnight !!

 

[ the next day ]

Johnny’s alarm started blaring at exactly six o’clock in the morning. He set it a bit earlier this morning so he would be fully prepared in time to go to school. His plan for the day was to go to Jaehyun’s house first and walk the rest of the way together. After contemplating wether to sleep in longer or not, he thought it was best to get up to avoid being late on the first day back. Drowsily, and after a minute of groaning, he dragged himself out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. He then checked the time to see that it was already seven in the morning. Hurriedly grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he yelled out to his parents. “I’ll be off now, see you later!” His mother heard and replied with a soft “Have a great day Johnny!” After hearing his mother’s kind words, he headed for the front door.

Ahead of a short walk to Jaehyun’s house, he knocked firmly on the large, wooden door which had a patterned glass pane. “Ah Johnny! Lovely to see you.” Jaehyun’s father laughed. “He’ll be down in a second, come in for now.” As he sat down on the soft expanse of the brown couch in Jaehyun’s sitting room, he heard foot steps coming down the stairs and towards the room he was sitting in. It was a blessing to be greeted by Jaehyun’s warm and comforting smile. “Hi Johnny!” he exclaimed with the same wide smile on his face. “How are you?” he proceeded to ask. “I’m good, thanks! I had such a great holiday!” he explained. ”And by the sound of it, so did you!” he laughed. Jaehyun’s father walked back in on their conversation. “You two should get going in a minute, it’s getting late!” he chirped and handed Jaehyun his bag he had packed the night before. “Just grab something to eat quickly, Jaehyun.” Said boy hurried to the kitchen to take a snack to eat on the walk to school. “Okay we’ll get going now, see you later!”Jaehyun said cheerfully. “Have a great day, boys!” his father replied with the same dimpled smile as his son. A short walk later, they arrived at the huge entrance to their school. They carried on walking through the gates of the entrance to head to the classroom of their first lesson.

When Ten woke up, the first thing he saw was the bright sun seeping through the gaps in the curtains of his bedroom. He felt more stressed than the day before knowing that it was only a matter of time before he had to make his way to his new school by himself. He drowsily left his bed to get ready for the busy day ahead. After eating breakfast and packing the last few things, he began to get up before heading to school. “I’ll be off now mum, see you later!” he chirped while stepping out of the door and onto the cobbled path of his front garden. His mother heard and yelled back in reply: “Have a great day, it’ll be fine!” After another ten minutes of walking, the entrance to his new school appeared just ahead of him. There were many other students standing outside of the school grounds, talking happily with their friends. He began to head inside, pretty certain of where he had to go first. 

 

[ soon after they arrive ]

Ten heard a shrill noise blare throughout the corridors. The bell had rang to remind the students that they’re first lesson was beginning soon. Since it was the start of the day, the students were required to gather in their house groups to be registered. Once he had found his way to his group’s classroom, he carefully pushed open the door, seeing a large group of other students standing inside the room with the teacher at the front. “Oh, you must be Ten!” she announced cheerfully. “Is there anyone willing to show Ten around for the first day?” she asked while looking around the classroom in attempt to get an offer from anyone. A boy with long brown hair slowly raised his hand, attracting the teacher’s attention. “Ah, Johnny! Is it okay if you take Ten around the school for a while?” she questioned hopefully. “Yeah that’s okay.” he murmured. A bright smile appeared on the teacher’s face as the boy known as Johnny shuffled towards the front of the classroom, clearly nervous. The two boys made their way out of the classroom and into the huge corridor. “Uh hi, I’m Johnny.” The boy attempted to hide his nerves and seem cheerful. “Hi Johnny!” Ten smiled back, attempting to seem less nervous too. Johnny managed to speak up again “I guess I’ll show you around for a bit!” he smiled back.

 

[ same time, taeyong’s class ]

The classes were completely different and mixed this year and Taeyong didn’t recognise quite a few of the people in his class. The boy sitting next to him decided to break their awkward silence. “Hello! My name’s Jaehyun. What about you?” His voice sounded so angelic and cheerful. Taeyong thought he must have fallen in love immediately. “Oh I’m Taeyong!” he blurted out awkwardly. It was difficult for him to talk with someone who seemed so careless and enthusiastic unlike Taeyong’s shy self. “So is there many people you know in this class?” Jaehyun asked in attempt to start conversation. “A couple of my old friends from last year are here but apart from that, I don’t know many others.” Taeyong explained. “Oh same for me!” Jaehyun chirped in reply. “I want to get to know new people though.”

The teacher hurriedly told them all where to sit and the entire class erupted into conversation again as they sat down. "So what kind of stuff are you interested in?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong thought for a moment before answering. “Uh, I guess I enjoy dancing as a hobby.” His voice continued trembling. Taeyong sighed and looked back at the teacher when she continued talking to the class. “You seem quite shy Taeyong, it’s really cute!” Jaehyun whispered as an adorable, dimpled smile formed on his face. Taeyong heard alarms going off in his head. Did he hear that correctly? The sweet boy sitting next to him just told him he was cute? He felt his cheeks burn as he turned to Jaehyun, wide eyed. Jaehyun just smiled sweetly and faced the teacher once again.

At the time all of this was occuring, Ten was still being shown around the school by the sweet boy named Johnny. “So what do you like to do out of school?” Johnny turned to him and asked, with a beautiful, bright smile on his face. Ten smiled back before answering. “I really love dancing, what about you?” he asked back. “Hm, I enjoy photography!” Johnny chirped in reply. The two boys continued making their way around the whole school while chatting quietly amongst themselves for the entire time.

 

[ later on ]

By the end of the day, they were all exhausted from all of their new classes. Ten ran along to where Johnny was standing at the front gates of the school. “Make any new friends today?”Johnny asked cheerfully. “Apart from you and couple of people in my last class, not many more than that to be honest.” he sighed. Johnny hummed in reply as they started walking out of the gates. “Oh I’m sure you’ll make more soon, don’t worry.” he said in a happy tone. “Okay I need to turn this way now but I’ll see you tomorrow!” Ten chirped as they parted ways, waving each other goodbye. 

 

Johnny: Hey jaehyun u out of school yet ?

Jaehyun: yeah ! how was the first day back ?

Johnny: it was good ! i showed someone new around so i didn’t have many lessons to go to today phew

Jaehyun: oof nice, okay i gotta go i’m with some of my other friends

Johnny: ah okay bye !!

 

[ a few days later ]

Johnny’s eyes crept open as he stretched his limbs out across the expanse of his bed. He looked up to see that the room around him was still rather dark. “Hm, I must have woken up a bit early.” Johnny muttered to himself. After numerous attempts of falling back to sleep, he gave up and lay on his bed in silence. Annoyingly, his alarm sounded through his bedroom and immediately, he hit the snooze button. “Alright, i’m getting up now.” he continued. After pulling on his new choice of clothes lazily, he plodded down the stairs to grab something to eat. His parents had already left so the house was silent. At least he had the house to himself for a bit. A bowl of cereal later, he grabbed his bag and walked to Jaehyun’s house. Unexpectedly, Jaehyun was already making his way out of the front door. “Oh, you’re up for once!” Johnny snapped playfully. Jaehyun hit his arm lightly and they proceeded to walk to school. After a ten minute walk they arrived at the huge school gates amongst a few other students. The two boys got there a bit late, after being carried away with conversation. “Okay I gotta go now, see you at lunch or something.” Jaehyun aimed at Johnny while smiling. They waved each other off as they parted ways to head to their first lessons. 

The corridors became quiet since Johnny arrived a bit late. He gradually sped up in attempt to get to his lesson quicker. All of a sudden, as he was turning a corner rapidly, he bumped into a slightly smaller boy and sent his books falling to the ground. “Oh no, oh my god!” Johnny yelled. “I am so unbelievably sorry! I shouldn’t have been running and I jus-“ The boy interrupted him by pressing his finger to Johnny’s lips. “Shh, it’s nothing, honestly!” he whispered. “Oh, Ten it’s you. I’m sorry.” Johnny reassured for a second time. “I’m lost to my art class right now, what about you?” Ten asked as they both started to pick up his books off of the ground. “Oh, I can show you there!” Johnny replied in surprise. “I’ve got art too!” The two walked slower while chatting amongst themselves until they arrived to their art lesson. “And why are you two boys so late?” their teacher questioned the second they slipped through the door. “Oh, Ten got lost since he’s new and we came together.” Johnny explained, an innocent tone to his voice. The teacher hummed in reply and eyed a table near the back of the classroom, signalling for the two to sit down. They hurried to the empty seats and perched down next to each other, tossing their bags on the floor.

It was nearing the end of their first art lesson and the teacher silenced the class. “To get to know your art skills and styles and to also build friendships, I’m going to set a small assignment.” The class erupted into noise. “I’m going to ask you to get into pairs and show me an A3 sized mood board with your drawings and photography. How does that sound?” she announced. Johnny glanced at Ten, patiently waiting for his reaction. Just as Ten was about to ask Johnny if he wanted to join him, he saw Johnny’s expression and knew the answer immediately. 

They made their way out of the classroom together and Johnny grabbed Ten’s hand hesitantly, feeling his cheeks flush red as he did so. Ten just smiled to himself in amusement. Johnny seemed really awkward, but it was definitely adorable. Ten broke their silence: “Can I have your number real quick?” he asked. “So we can meet up for the assignment later?” Johnny wrote his number down on a small slip of paper and pressed it into the palm of Ten’s small hand. “Thanks! I’ll text you later about where to meet me, it is okay to meet up for tonight, isn’t it?” he questioned. “Oh of course! In fact, I’ll come and find you at lunch.” Johnny answered. “And if you don’t mind, I’ll have to bring my needy friend with me.” he huffed. Ten giggled at the cute action. “Of course, that’s fine! See you later.” he blew a kiss as they parted and Johnny’s cheeks, once again, flushed a darker shade.

The students spent another few hours in lessons until lunch began. Johnny rushed to the canteen with his best friend, Jaehyun, with him. He spotted Ten just outside of the doors. “Hey! This is my friend, Jaehyun. We’ve been friends for most of our lives!” Johnny introduced him. “Hi, I’m Ten!” he replied. “Shall we go find a table? My friend should have saved one actually.” The other two boys nodded and Ten lead the way to a table near the back of the lunch hall. Taeyong seemed unaware of their presence until Ten spoke up. “Hey Taeyong! I brought a couple of my other friends with me if that’s okay?” He had met Taeyong on his first day and they got along well straight away. 

Snapping back into the present, he saw Taeyong almost choke on his sandwich and he sat down next to him, still confused. Ten felt a sharp pain in his shin after realising Taeyong had kicked him, purposely. “That’s my crush you brought with your new boyfriend!” Taeyong hissed. “Shut up!” Ten muttered back. “Just act natural and it’ll be fine. Also, he’s NOT my boyfriend.” The other two sat down beside Ten and got out their lunch. “Hi Jaehyun!” Taeyong spoke through gritted teeth as he faked a happy expression. “Hey Taeyong! I didn’t know you were friends with Ten?” Jaehyun answered. They continued chatting about various school related things for a while. “Okay, see you soon, Johnny!” Ten chirped with a smile. “Bye! see you later!” Johnny replied. The four parted ways again for their last lesson.

 

Taeyong: hey are you free to come over mine tonight ?

Ten: aaa no sorry i’ll be with johnny

Taeyong: oh uh that’s fine ! maybe another day, ye ?

Ten: yeah of course !!

 

Johnny was approaching the gates at the front of the college and met eyes with Ten, who was waiting patiently for him to arrive. “You’re finally here! Let’s head to my house.” Ten stated with a cheerful tone. For the second time that day, Johnny reached for Ten’s hand as they were walking happily back to Ten’s house. He seemed to enjoy it though, to Johnny’s pleasure. After a fifteen minute walk, they arrived at the front door of the large, white house. Ten proceeded to swing open the door and kick his shoes off. Johnny followed behind him like a lost puppy. “I’m home Mom! And I’ve got a friend with me if that’s okay.” Ten yelled out, startling Johnny. A faint voice in the distance assured: “That’s fine sweetheart! I’ll be off to do shopping in five minutes so I’ll let you two be.” She peered around the corner of the big, luxurious kitchen. “Oh, it’s someone new today! Who’s this?” Ten’s mother seemed curious. “Oh it’s Johnny, from my art class.” His mother hummed in reply and prepared for her shopping visit. 

Johnny followed Ten up the soft, carpeted stairs of his house. It was a nice place, Johnny thought and he then spoke his mind. “This place is really great by the way. It’s huge!” he mentioned. “Oh, thanks! I love this place too.” Ten agreed. When they got to Ten’s bedroom, they slouched down on the soft rug on the floor. “I think we should probably get to know each other a bit first.” Ten announced. “After all, I only really know your name and stuff.” he laughed. “So you told me you like photography?” Ten asked. “Yeah! Do you like it too?” Johnny questioned with a surprised tone. “I mean, I’m okay at it but I was wondering, shall we add some of your photos to our poster to make it more...” he stuttered. “Unique I guess?” Johnny’s face lit up when he realised that Ten was taking his passion into consideration for their assignment. “Yeah, that sounds great! Do you want to go out and take a few with me right now?” Johnny asked. “Sounds great!” Ten chirped. 

The two went back down the stairs, put their shoes on and Ten grabbed a coat due to the chilly autumn weather. “Oh Johnny, aren’t you going to be cold without anything over you?” Ten spoke up in a concerned voice. “Oh i’ll be fine, honestly. Don’t worry!” Johnny smiled. “I guess you can just stand close to me then!” Ten announced. When they both stepped out onto the doorstep and into the cold air, it hit Johnny just how bad the cold was. He shivered and grabbed onto Ten’s arm with instinct, standing close as he was told. He warmed up quickly after strolling next to Ten for a few minutes. Johnny took out his camera and snapped a few pictures of the nature surrounding them. Multiples photos later, they began to walk off. 

Half way back to Ten’s house, small flakes of white snow started to fall from the sky and Johnny looked down at Ten in surprise. “Look Ten, it’s snowing!” Ten’s bright smile formed on his face and he looked back up at Johnny. He admired it until Ten suggested they stayed out for longer. They decided to take a few more pictures considering how beautiful and gentle the snow flakes were. The two boys held hands again on the walk back, warming themselves up. Arriving back at Ten’s house, they stepped in through the wide door and once again, Ten kicked off his shoes and called out to his mother. Iit’s snowing if you didn’t realise!” The two boys made their way through to the back of the house. “I saw!” she replied with a tone of surprise in her voice. “In september though, isn’t that strange?” They hummed in agreement and decided on going back upstairs to get started on their assignment. “Can i have your camera for a minute, Johnny?” Ten asked. “I’ll just go down to print off some of the pictures you took.” Hesitating, Johnny handed him his camera and begged that Ten didn’t spot the photos he took of him. Although he would almost definitely see them. “I’ll be back up in five minutes!” Ten smiled back at Johnny. 

As Johnny saw Ten emerge from the hall outside of the bedroom, he spotted the grin forming on his face. I saw your pictures.” he muttered while placing himself down on the floor, awfully close to Johnny. “Anyway, here’s my favourite pictures that you took, what do you think?” The small pile in Ten’s palm included some photos of the shiny, wet leaves of the large trees surrounding the area, a few of the falling snow flakes, and to his pleasant surprise, even a couple of photos of Ten playing in the snow that he took in secret. “Oh they’re fine!” Johnny smiled. “So how are we gonna do this?” he sighed. 

After a few hours of drawing, sticking and writing, Ten and Johnny had completed their first assignment. The poster included lots of Johnny’s photographs and some of Ten’s sketches. They decided that the theme was autumn/winter so added some leaves from the surrounding trees. “Okay, it looks great!” Ten exclaimed. “We should probably go grab some dinner though, it’s getting dark now.” Johnny agreed and they made their way downstairs into the large, spotless kitchen of Ten’s house. They sat down at the huge, wooden table and chatted as they ate. “When’s our next art class, do you know?” Ten questioned. “If I’m not wrong, it’s tomorrow actually.” Johnny chirped in reply. “Oh that’s great! Wanna sit next to me again?” Ten continued. Johnny felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink and spluttered: “I- oh yeah, why not!” 

After a little longer of small talk and eating, the two went out to the hall. Johnny picked up his shoes and slipped them on. “Are you gonna be okay walking back by yourself? Never mind, let me walk with you!” Ten smiled as he also grabbed a pair of shoes from the shiny, wooden floor. “It’s oka- you’re gonna come with me anyway, aren’t you? I can’t stop you.” Johnny sighed. “Yes, of course I’m coming!” Ten announced. “I’m not gonna let you walk back alone, in the dark!” He opened the door to let them both out and pulled it shut, gently behind them. Arriving at Johnny’s house, ten minutes later, they said their goodbyes until the next day. “See you tomorrow morning, okay?” Johnny announced. “Yeah, okay! see you tomorrow!” They waved each other goodbye and Ten walked back to his own house, shortly after, heading to bed.

 

[ what was taeyong doing at the same time ? ]

“Oh, okay.” Taeyong thought. “I guess I’ll have to invite jaehyun instead.” he continued as he slipped out his phone from the back pocket of his worn jeans and began to text 

 

Taeyong: hey it’s tae, i got your number earlier. are you free to come over mine today ?

Jaehyun: oh yeah sure ! i’ll meet you at the gates :))

Taeyong: yay !! okay i’m here right now <3

 

In the distance, Taeyong spotted Jaehyun looking around aimlessly. He waved dramatically in Jaehyun’s direction to make him aware that he was standing near the gate, waiting for him. “Hey, over here!” Taeyong bellowed, making Jaehyun search around for where the voice came from. He eventually spotted Taeyong, beaming so brightly, he couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. He dashed over to said boy, who had been awaiting him. “Hi!” Jaehyun chanted with his soft, angelic voice. “What are we gonna do this afternoon?” he continued. “I was thinking you could come over to my house for the first time?” Taaeyong clarified. “I asked Ten if he wanted to do the same but he’s busy.” he trailed off. “But anyway, we can get something to eat if you want!” Jaehyun’s face lit up at the statement. “That sounds great! Let’s go!” he exclaimed with a smile. 

The two boys began to walk to a nearby takeaway and talked about themselves, school and tried to make sure that their conversations weren’t too awkward, due to the fact they had only known each other for a couple of days. “So, where in Korea are you from?” Taeyong mentioned, not long after leaving the college. “The capital city, Seoul!” Jaehyun remarked. “What about you?” Taeyong seemed surprised and with an expression of shock, he blurted: “Me too, oh my god!” Jaehyun gasped and had his usual, dimpled smile spread across his face. “That’s so cool! Ah we need to get to know each other better!” 

After talking for another ten minutes, they arrived at a local takeaway and grabbed their food, to then head to Taeyong’s house. Turning up at the small, cosy looking house, Taeyong nudged open the smooth, wooden door and called out to his mother: “I went to grab food if you were wondering, don’t worry.” He placed the food down on the small table in his living room. “I’ve also got a friend with me if you don’t mind.” he continued. The small woman strolled into the room and saw Jaehyun. She had long, caramel coloured hair, not unlike the colour of Taeyong’s. “Oh nice to meet you! Who’s this, Taeyong?” she chirped in a small, sweet voice. “Ah this is Jaehyun, we met in psychology on the first day!” he exclaimed, sitting himself down on the leather couch, Jaehyun following closely behind him. “Okay, you two eat your dinner and i’ll let you be. Just ask if you need anything or a lift back later on!” she assured in the same soft voice. “Thanks Mrs Lee!” Jaehyun spoke shyly. She smiled and left the room, leaving Taeyong and Jaehyun to get back to their conversation.

“Are you gonna show me your room and stuff later?” Jaehyun asked. An excited expression formed on Taeyong’s face as he was pleased that Jaehyun wanted to look around. “Ohh yes! We’ll do that later, definitely!” Taeyong smiled. “You’ll have to come around mine soon too!” Jaehyun suggested. They carried on talking until they had finished their filling meals. Shortly after, they headed up the enclosed, wooden staircase leading to the second floor of Taeyong’s house. It was a small place, making it feel cosy and even homely, despite this being Jaehyun’s first visit. 

“So this is my room!” Taeyong chirped as he swung open the wooden door, revealing his tiny and inevitably cosy bedroom. It had a huge black, fluffy rug covering the panelled floor. His bed was in the right corner, beside the window and near the radiator which was spreading warmth around the place. They placed themselves down on the soft sheets of Taeyong’s large bed, laying back to relax. Jaehyun felt really peaceful and their silence wasn’t awkward at all, despite having met the day before. The evening flew by once Taeyong and Jaehyun started to get closer and more comfortable with eachother. Taeyong’s mother gave Jaehyun a lift back to his own house. Taeyong excitedly swung open the car window once Jaehyun was about to enter his house. A huge smile formed on Taeyong’s face as he waved frantically. “See you soon!” he yelled out. Jaehyun showed his usual dimpled smile and waved back. “Tonight was really nice.” he thought. “I wanna do this more often!” 

The minute Taeyong arrived back at his own home, he dashed up the staircase and into his bedroom. After carelessly kicking off his sneakers, an urge overtook him to launch himself down onto the comfort of his own bed. After completing the action with a loud thud, he grabbed his phone from beside his bed and began to rapidly type a text to his new friend.

 

Taeyong: hey u know jaehyun ?

Ten: uh yeah of course ??? Why

Taeyong: he came round mine And i think i . have a bit of a cr*sh on him 

Ten: woahhh, really ?

Taeyong: wait you knew already ??

Ten: uh isn’t it a bit obvious from the way you look at him skghjk

Ten: anyways i gotta go, goodnight <33

Taeyong: ....okay gn

 

Taeyong powered off his phone for the night and slouched down into the warm sheets of his bed. It was going to be difficult to get back up again at this rate. He was exhausted from school and hanging out with Jaehyun all evening. “Eh nevermind. I’ll just sleep in my clothes.” Taeyong grumbled, proceeding to gently shut his eyes and rest for the night.

 

[ the next morning ]

It was finally the weekend and Johnny couldn’t wait to meet up with Ten yet again. As he stretched open his weary eyes, the soft light of the sun welcomed him up from his deep sleep of the previous night. Soon after quickly checking his phone, Johnny mustered up the energy to drag himself out of the comfort of his bed and get ready for the day ahead. It didn’t take him long to grab some new clothes, take a quick shower, and make his way downstairs to eat breakfast. As he sat at the table, eating contently, his plans for the day entered his thoughts. “Oh I should probably ask what we’re doing today.” he muttered to himself.

 

Johnny: hey where do you wanna go today ?

Ten: hmmm we could go to the cinema and get food after . What do u think ?

Johnny: ooo yeah lemme see whats showing today real quick

Johnny: uh theres some romantic movie in a couple hours if you’re up for it ? I’ll come get u from ur house in a bit

Ten: oof it sounds cheesy but sure !! i’ll get ready real quick and i’ll text u when I’m done :)))

Johnny: k see u in a bit<333

 

The day ahead unravelled successfully. Johnny headed to Ten’s house an hour after and the two proceeded to the cinema where they watched an extremely romantic love movie. Johnny noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ten kept blushing at certain parts. Cute, he thought. Hours later, after the movie finished, they made there way towards a huge, fancy restaurant that Johnny had promised to take Ten to earlier in the day. The two talked endlessly while eating their meals. When the conversations turned into silence, it wasn’t awkward in the slightest. They sat comfortably, embracing each other’s presence until the late afternoon. Finishing off their day together, as the evening came to an end, they strolled around the glowing city together. Many beautiful strings of light illuminating their faces as they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. “I guess it’s time we get home now.” Johnny suggested before the two began to turn in the direction of Ten’s house. Ahead of a long walk through the cold yet bright route, they arrived at the large house. “I had loads of fun today.” Ten smiled. “I hope we can do this again soon!” he continued, shuddering from the biting cold. “Same here! But you should get inside, you’ll freeze.” Johnny suggested, rubbing Ten’s hands to warm him up and eventually letting go as Ten made his way up to the door of his house. “Goodbye! I’ll see you soon!” Ten chirped, turning to step inside. “Bye!” Johnny smiled warmly, swiftly turning away, heading back to his own house.


	2. progress happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Johnny’s relationship stars to progress, to the pleasure of their close group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s been over half a year !! but this chapter has been sat in my notes for so long and i’m thinking of writing a fic about my ~new ult group~ :D perhaps u guys can look forward to that !

That had been the date that started it all. Johnny and Ten had gotten much closer over the next few weeks. 

One evening, Johnny was sitting calmly on his bed, admiring the snow falling so gracefully outside his window. He heard his phone buzz lightly on the small table aside his bed. Taking a glance over and seeing that it was from Jaehyun, he huffed and eventually went to grab it.

 

Jaehyun: i saw the way u two look at eachother 

Jaehyun: dont be a scaredy cat and ask him out !!

Johnny gasped at the sight of the text from his best friend. He started rapidly typing a reply, in confusion of what to say.

Johnny: ahhhh i dunno

Jaehyun: look dude, if u dont do it, i’ll do it for you. you’re clearly whipped

Johnny: alright alrighttt i’ll do it,,, now go away

Jaehyun: YESSS

[ the next morning ]

Johnny opened his eyes, seeing light filter through his curtains, a light wind blowing them. He groaned slowly. His third week of school was starting. Taking a few minutes just to drag himself out of bed, he padded across his soft carpet which warmed up his feet from the cool air entering his room. Admittedly, he was excited to see Ten again and enjoy his next art class with him. After tiredly showering and choosing a new outfit, he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. 

“Good morning!” he smiled happily and poured some cereal. “Good morning sweetie!” his mother chirped in reply. They talked quietly for another ten minutes until Johnny thought it was best to go and pick Jaehyun up. “Okay I’ll be off now, see you later!” he sighed while slipping on his shoes. It took him a short walk to Jaehyun’s house to yet again, see him already coming to the door. “Wow, you’ve been prepared in the mornings recently.” Johnny exclaimed in surprise. Jaehyun lightly hit his arm. 

They took a quick walk to their school, arriving to see Ten and Taeyong standing at the gates. “Oh, Hi Taeyong!” Jaehyun blushed and skipped towards the two boys. Ten grabbed Johnny over and muttered: “We have art first thing, right?” Johnny nodded slowly. “Can we walk together?” he laughed. “Of course! Why would I say no?” Johnny smiled. The bell blared throughout the grounds and the four began to go to their first lessons. For a difference, Ten reached out to grab Johnny’s hand and smiled up at him. Johnny felt his face blush a deep shade of red but managed to smile back and continue walking. 

Once they arrived to their lesson, Johnny dropped his bag down near two seats at the back of the classroom and the two sat down next to each other. Of course Ten and Johnny broke into conversation while calmly drawing for the lesson. “Oh jaehyun told me he’s walking with Taeyong now.” Johnny looked up at Ten who was concentrating on his drawing. “So I wondered if you wanted to walk with me in the mornings instead? Only if you want to of co-“ Ten glanced down at him, a surprised expression appearing on his face. “Yeah of course I would!” he beamed. “You remember where me house is, right?” Johnny nodded in assurance and they continued to quietly chat about themselves, art and various other things. Their conversations seemed to flow so easily and weren’t at all awkward, to Johnny’s pleasant surprise. After happily talking for the entire lesson, they left the room together, once again, holding hands. It seemed strange to Johnny how they weren’t at all reluctant to skin ship and got along so well, yet they were only friends.

 

[ later in the day ]

Arriving at the canteen to see Taeyong and Jaehyun, having already saved a table, they placed themselves down next to each other and got out their lunch. “How was your first lesson, you two?” Johnny questioned. Jaehyun and Taeyong glanced at each other, Jaehyun being the one to speak up. “A bit tiring, we had a lot of writing to do.” he huffed. “But i was sat next to him, so the lesson was fine for me!” Taeyong chirped. Jaehyun turned to him with his usual bright, dimpled smile, making his heart flutter. The four boys continued to chat until the time came for their final lessons. “Meet me at the gates okay?” Ten muttered in Johnny’s direction. “Yeah sure! I’ll try to get out as soon as I can.” he smiled back in reply. The four parted ways, heading to their classrooms. 

Ten was sitting in his final lesson, about to check the time until the bell, representing the end of the day, blared through the classroom. “Yes, finally!” he thought to himself while shoving exercise books into his bag. He was excited to be walking home with Johnny rather than Taeyong, it felt like a nice change. He skipped happily out to the front of the school, seeing Johnny waiting for him at the huge gates. 

Johnny started waving with his hands above his head, making Ten blush with embarrassment. “Hi sweetie!” Johnny called out. Making Ten’s heart burst and his cheeks blush even darker. “This is only if you’re free, but can you come around mine today?” Johnny asked hesitantly. “It’s just that my parents are out and I’ll be alone.” he pouted. How could Ten resist such a cute face. “Okay, if you say so!” Ten whined. “Just kidding, I’d love to!” Johnny’s face lit up and they began to walk back to Johnny’s, laughing happily together. 

They chatted playfully the whole way there until they approached the magnificent doorway. It had a huge, white door with beautiful stone work around the frame. “This is beautiful, Johnny!” Ten exclaimed with a tone of shock. The two stepped inside as Ten took in the beauty of Johnny’s home. It had three floors with simple white walls yet lots of art and ornaments. The living room had large, leather sofas and huge glass doors leading to the back garden. Ten skipped over to the doors until Johnny unlocked them, letting the two out to admire the stunning design of the garden. They sat calmly in the cold, yet sunny weather for a little while before Johnny spoke up. “Wanna come up to my room now?” Ten looked up at him with his usual, beautiful smile and gasped. “Yes please!” 

Ten ran inside and hopped up each step excitedly, Johnny following closely behind. “Which one is yours?” he asked while looking around the huge, minimalistic hall. “The one on the right!” Johnny announced, walking behind Ten and into the large room. “This is so nice!” Ten squealed before diving onto Johnny’s bed. It had simple white bed covers but the rest of the room was filled with art related things. There was a desk full of art supplies and sketch books to the left of the room. It was next to a big window, letting the afternoon sun seep in through the thin white curtains. Photographs supposedly taken by Johnny were strung around each side of the window with small clips. “That looks cute.” Ten exclaimed while pointing at the photograph display. “Oh I put that up recently, those are my photos if you couldn’t tell!” Johnny laughed. 

He headed over to his bed and threw himself down, close to Ten. They both lay there for a few minutes until they broke into conversation about what they were going to do for the evening. “I was thinking we could order a takeaway and watch a movie?” Johnny questioned. “Or if you’re not up for watching one then we can do something else of course.” he continued. “No that’s fine with me. It’ll be fun!” Ten answered. “Okay great! I’ll order something now.” Johnny chirped while getting up off his bed and towards the door. “Movies are in the drawer in the living room by the way, go choose one!” At that, Ten followed him back down stairs and they prepared for the evening. 

After five minutes, Ten had chosen a movie and Johnny had finished ordering the food. “Okay, now we wait for the food i guess.” Johnny huffed before slouching down on the sofa. Ten followed him and sat at the other side. Hesitantly, Johnny shuffled closer until Ten giggled, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder. He felt warm, making Ten want to stay like that all evening. “Hey, Ten.” Johnny whispered. Ten hummed in reply, looking at Johnny expectantly. “Don’t tell Jaehyun yet but he’s been begging me to uh-“ he paused. “Ask you out??” he managed to spit out. “So um-“. Before he could finish, Ten let out a small scream in excitement and Johnny assumed that was a yes. He looked up at him, as if he was asking for confirmation. Ten nodded enthusiastically while throwing his arms around Johnny, letting out another scream just as the doorbell rang. “Keep it down!” Johnny laughed. “They’ll think we’re crazy.” he exclaimed while heading toward the door, opening it to grab their food. “Okay, now you can squeal all you want.” Johnny chirped with the biggest smile on his face, entering the kitchen. While he was preparing the food, Ten swung his arms around Johnny and stayed there until he had finished. The two went back to the sofa to start the movie and cuddled up close to each other for the rest of the evening. After washing the dishes together and playfully splashing water at each other, they made their way back upstairs. “You should probably get going soon sweetie.” Johnny murmured as they were both strewn out on Johnny’s bed, relaxing. “Another ten minutes, please!” Ten groaned. “Oh okay, i guess.” Johnny replied, closing his eyes again and embracing himself in the warmth from Ten’s body. Ten minutes had already passed and the two had both fallen asleep together. Their plan to head back to Ten’s house was discarded, to Ten’s pleasure. 

The door crept open at around midnight. It was Johnny’s mother. Ten had recently managed to wake up in the night but tried his best to stay completely still, not making a noise. He heard her gasp and quietly shut the door behind her. Thankfully, she didn’t seem too phased, making Ten sigh in relief. He fell back to sleep shortly after, holding Johnny close. They slept peacefully for a little while longer until Johnny’s loud alarm woke them both up. Johnny gasped when he saw Ten, still in his bed. “I thought we were gonna take you home! Oh my god!” Johnny whispered. “I guess you can just take a quick shower here or something I don’t know.” he sighed. Before he could finish thinking, Ten launched himself towards Johnny, hugging him closely. “Come on!” Johnny giggled. “We have to get up.” he continued while pressing a short kiss to Ten’s forehead and sitting up. “Okay, I’ll get ready now!” he dragged his words in a cute tone before heading to the door. “Be quiet and don’t disturb my parents too. Just come straight back in here after, okay?” Johnny questioned. Ten hummed in reply and slipped out of the room. Johnny was left alone in his room and fell back down onto his soft bed, smiling to himself. 

It took them both around twenty minutes to get ready and head downstairs to get something for breakfast. They sat down at the kitchen table, next to each other, and began eating. “I am so so sorry i fell asleep, honestly.” Ten looked worriedly up at Johnny, preparing for him to be annoyed again. To his pleasant surprise, Johnny just smiled and whispered: “No, it’s fine. I actually quite enjoyed it last night with you.” and shuffled closer to Ten. Just at that moment, Johnny’s mother stepped into the kitchen and asked: “Why’s Ten still here, Johnny? You have school today!” before Johnny stood up and walked in her direction. Ten saw Johnny whisper to her, not hearing what he said but saw his mother’s surprised expression. She smiled to herself and skipped out of the kitchen happily, leaving the two boys to continue eating. After finishing their breakfast, Ten grabbed his phone to check the time and muttered: “Oh my god, we should probably leave soon. I need to get some stuff from my house.” Johnny hummed in conformation and placed the used bowls into the kitchen sink, ready to be washed later on. The two boys picked up their bags and headed out to the door. “Bye mom, see you later!” Johnny exclaimed. “Bye boys, have a good day!” she responded, and they left for Ten’s house.

When they arrived at the huge, white door, ten quickly unlocked it, running in to grab a few things for that day. “Okay, i’m done!” Ten chirped as he stepped out of the door, holding on to Johnny’s hand as they began walking. After a quick journey, they arrived at the gates of their college to spot Taeyong and Jaehyun waiting patiently for them at the entrance. Johnny skipped over to Jaehyun and whispered to him: “Okay, I asked him out. Now you can stop pestering me about it.” At that, Jaehyun let out a loud squeal, making a crowd of students turn to stare at him in confusion. “I’m so happy!” he screamed. Johnny attempted to muffle jaehyun’s voice with his hand since the shorter boy was greatly embarrassing him. Ten and Taeyong just laughed at the scenario, watching Johnny struggle in amusement. “Okay you two can stop now, we should probably head to class.” Taeyong giggled. At the statement, the four boys stopped messing around and made their way to their first lessons, Ten and Johnny to art and Jaehyun and Taeyong to mathematics.

As soon as they arrived to the huge art room, Ten and Johnny quickly grabbed two seats, tossing down their bags. Once the whole classroom had been filled, their teacher cleared her throat in attempt to calm the class down. “Okay, you should all have your assignments completed by now.” She smiled. “If not, just come to speak with me, I won’t be mad!” she continued in a polite and comforting tone. “You still have it, right?” Johnny whispered, in attempt to not disrupt their teacher. Ten hummed in conformation, reassuring johnny that he still had their assignment with him. Their teacher raised her voice slightly, stepping forwards. “Come up and put your assignments here, everyone.” she exclaimed while pointing towards a wooden desk at the front of the classroom. Johnny grabbed their handmade poster with many beautiful pictures of the snow and placed it down on the desk along with the other student’s assignments. After everyone had settled back down in their seats again, their calm and polite teacher complimented many of the assignments, Ten and Johnny’s in particular. “This is beautiful boys, i love the photographs you used!” she chirped. Ten sat up straight and replied: “Oh, johnny took those!” said boy began to blush at the mention of his name and giggled, trying to break the awkward mood. Following the many compliments from classmates, Ten and Johnny’s two hour long lesson consisted of chatting quietly amongst each other, drawing peacefully at the same time. Once it had finished, the two headed outside for a break to enjoy the warm, pleasant weather.

When they reached a large expanse of green grass in the centre of the school, surrounded by the huge building, they tossed down their belongings. Johnny flopped down lazily to the grass too, beckoning for Ten to join him. At the cute action, Ten followed Johnny down onto the floor, resting his head on his boyfriend’s lap. The two boys lay there for a little while, basking in the comforting heat of the sun. “This is nice.” Johnny expressed calmly, smiling down at Ten. Said boy nodded in agreement and let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the warmth of the blazing sun. Johnny thought it necessary to do the same. They could enjoy the lovely weather, just the two of them lying together peacefully. Johnny reached out to softly hold Ten’s hand, making him feel even more relaxed than he had previously. They stayed in the same position for around half an hour, making the most of the time they had to relax together, until the blaring noise of a bell surrounded them, making Ten shoot up rapidly. “Ugh, we have different lessons now.” he grumbled, not wanting to leave Johnny’s side. “I know, it’s only an hour, i’ll see you when we leave later!” Johnny smiled. “We can plan to do something together later, what do you think about that?” he continued. At the statement, Ten’s eyes widened and he nodded dramatically. Johnny took that as a yes and began to stand up, ready to head to his next lesson. His hands managed to grip back around Ten’s and they began to head to their final lessons. Ten whipped his head around swiftly and the two made eye contact, drowning in the sea of affection they had developed for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter ! please go follow my twitter @flirtsten and i’ll complete the mutual !!


End file.
